Little Mockingjay
by aqua-relle532
Summary: What will happen when Katniss and Peeta's daughter is reaped. I wonder..? i don't own the Hunger Games... tear...
1. Chapter 1

Little Mockingjay

**Bye none other than my amazing self :) AND I MUST NOT FORGET MY BESTIE FOREVER MATTIE! SHE IS MY AMAZING CO-WRITER AND SHE IS ALSO THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THE WORLD!. she also sends threatening but motivational emails if i dont send her my latest chapter. (Ex. SEND IT 2 ME NOW! OR I WILL COME WITH MY NINJA STEALTH AND SET EVAN THE EVIL BUTTERFLY ON YOU! BEWARE!) btw, she sent me 9 of those... yes 9. the whole butterfly thingy is a VERY long story, so dont ask. this story i also dedicated to her because i love her more than pie. This little paragraph thingy is a sure sign of my insanity. My other friend Maddie and i are working on a theory that to some degree, everyone is insane. Do you agree? haha idk but if you actually took the time to read all this, you are probably bored and i will let you get on to reading my story ;)**

**Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games, though I wish I did. :( I only own the characters I created :)**

My name is Laina Mellark. I am fourteen years old. My home is District 12. My parents are Katniss and Peeta Mellark. They survived The Hunger Games. Twice. They led a rebellion. The Hunger Games are over because of them. Or so we thought…

I wake up suddenly to a friendly meow near my ear. Our family's old cat Buttercup is sitting behind my head meowing loudly. I get up and scoop him gently into my arms and walk into my bathroom. I set the cat down on the toilet seat and begin to roughly pull a comb through my blonde curls. I brush until all the tangles are out, and then I skip happily to my room, Buttercup trailing behind. I change into grey pants and a navy blue three quarter sleeve length shirt, and then walk down to my small but cozy living room.

I smile as I see my mother and father in our kitchen, making us breakfast. "Good morning, sweetheart," my mother says, returning my smile. "You sleep okay?" "Yeah" I reply. My sister, Allianna, and my brother, Sathen, are also sitting in the living room. Just then, there is a loud knock on the front door, and I jump up to open it.

"Hey, little Mockingjay." says the familiar face of Haymitch Abernathy, my parents' mentor in the Hunger Games, as I open the door. I'm not sure why he calls my mother and me that, but he does. Mockingjays are my favorite birds because they always listen to me when I sing. I love singing, but I don't like to sing in front of other people. Whenever I sing in the woods, though, they all stop their singing and listen to me. When I'm done, they start repeating my song. They always make me feel better. "Hey, Haymitch." I say happily. "Are your mom and dad home?" he asks in a slightly concerned tone. "Uh, yeah, they're in the kitchen." He walks into the house and says to my siblings, "Hey guys. How's it going?" They both reply with a nonchalant "fine". "There's the Mockingjay," Haymitch says as my mother walks into the room. "Haymitch," my father says. "What are you doing here?" Haymitch is silent for a moment and then whispers something to my dad. "Alli, Sathen, Laina. Outside. Now." My father says sternly. He is hardly ever strict with us, but we have learned that when he is, it was best for everyone if we obey. "But we haven't eaten yet!" Sathen protests. Okay, maybe Alli and I have learned. "_Now._" My mother says. Sathen scowls but goes outside. "I just wanted some food…" He mumbles to himself as we walk out the door. I have to hold back a laugh. I'm not really sure what we're supposed to be doing out in the hot sun, but I am very curious to why we are not allowed inside and what they are talking about that we can't hear. About twenty minutes of sitting on the hard front steps later, Haymitch comes back out of our house. "Can we go back in and eat now?" Alli asks hopefully. "No." Haymitch says. "Allianna, you take these," he pulls out a bow and a sheath of arrows. "And go hunting. Sathen, your father told you to go open up the bakery early. Laina, you go to Johanna's house and wait with Harana until the hospital opens, then start your shift."

Johanna Mason is one of my parents' friends. Her daughter Harana is my best friend. We are both training to become healers for our district. My parents say I get my healing instincts from my mother's sister Prim. Prim had died in an accident when she was almost 14. I'm not sure exactly how she died; my mother won't talk about it. I had also inherited her blonde hair and blue eyes. Even though my father also had blonde hair and blue eyes, my mother insists they come from Prim. Harana's father is my mother's childhood friend, Gale Hawthorne. Her mother and father got divorced when she was quite young. Johanna had wanted to keep in touch with my mother, so she moved here to District Twelve.

"Thanks, Haymitch." I say. "No problem, sweetheart." I walk quickly to Harana's house, and rap loudly on her door. When it opens, Harana's face smiles at me. "Hey Laina! What are you doing here?" "Honestly, I'm not really sure." I say truthfully. "Haymitch showed up at my house, talked to my parents about something, and then was sent over here and wait with you until the hospital opens." She looks at me for a moment then says, "Well, okay then. But we've only got about twenty minutes till class starts." I walk into Harana's house. It is a bit smaller than ours, but bright. And then again, they only had two people living there. "Mom!" Harana calls. "Laina's here!" Johanna walks down from the spiral wooden staircase in the middle of the room. "Hey, Laina. Your mom told me you would be coming over! She said you hadn't eaten yet, would you like something?" "Yes please." I say. I am starving. "Thanks, Ms. Mason." She made me a bowl of hot grain with fruit slices, and a strip of dried beef.

I eat the food and then Harana says, "We'd better go or we'll be late." I nod and she yells, "Bye, mom!" and closes the door behind her. It is a short trip to the hospital, but an endless day at work. In the first hour, I deal with three broken legs, five burn patients, two patients with pneumonia and one little girl with a tracker jacker sting. How did she even get that? There aren't any tracker jacker nests around District 12. I should know.

At two fifty five, I pack up my things, give the last dosage of medicine to all the needing patients, and say good bye to Harana, who has to work a double shift today. I run home. I want to know what Haymitch told my parents. It has been bothering me the entire day. I burst in the front door, and see Allianna sitting there looking very irritated. "What's wrong-" I begin to say, but she simply says, "Just read the note." She hands me a note that says,

**Alli and Laina,**

**I went hunting. Your father is at the bakery. Stay at the house and I will be back soon.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

"So?" I say, still confused. "I went hunting for no reason! I got this," she indicates a small cut on her calf, "For no reason!" I stare at her torn between the desire to laugh or to hit her on the head. "Aren't you at all curious about what mom and dad were talking about when they kicked us out?" I ask. "Oh. Actually I kind of forgot about that." She shrugs. It greatly amuses me how oblivious Allianna can be sometimes. It is a wonder to me how she can hunt without getting herself killed. "Anyway," I say to her. "Do you want me to fix your leg?" "Oh yeah." She says and extends her leg so I can tend to it. In a perfect world, I'd make her do it herself. She did know how to bandage minor cuts and scrapes, but sadly, my world is far from perfect. It isn't long before my mother returns with my father and brother, but the wait seems endless. Whatever they had been talking about was making me very anxious! Good or bad, I didn't know (hopefully good). Hopefully, a surprise, but one can never know.

As soon as my parents enter the house, they are showered with a barrage of questions. "What were you talking about? Why weren't we allowed to know? Is it good? Is it bad?" I ask. "Why couldn't I have eaten first?" Sathen asks. I give him a puzzled look and withhold a laugh. "Just tell us!" Alli says. My parents look at us, my father even smiling a bit. "Come sit down." My mother says in a trembling voice. We sit down in our living area. I now realize that most likely, this is not good news. My mother can't act to save her life. "There has been a change at the Capitol." My father says. "President Paylor has died." Okay. That isn't terrible news. It is sad, yeah, but I'm not heartbroken. "And…" I say, waiting for any other news. "The new president, President Allab, has decided to reinstate the Hunger Games. He gained control of District 13, and has declared that the Hunger Games are to be reinstated. Now, we have the Hunger Games again. No one has tried to oppose them, because they have weaponry the rebels have only dreamed of." My mother says, attempting to keep her voice steady.

Shocked. Scared. Appalled. Any of these words can be used to describe how I am feeling. "What." I say, even though I heard them correctly. The Hunger Games. Not again. A fight to the death. On live TV. Between teenagers. Who, in their right mind would want that? But that's it. These people aren't in their right minds. Great. My country in being run by total idiots. "You guys have learned about it in school. 12-18 year olds. Alli, you're 19. You don't have to worry. Sathen, Laina, you both will only be entered once. Don't worry too much about it. You should be safe." Yeah, Prim should've been safe too. But no, that didn't matter. "Another thing," this time my father spoke. "Your mother and I will have to mentor whoever is chosen. We have arranged for Haymitch, Johanna and Annie to look after you while we are away." I can't believe it. It is horrible, repulsive; disgusting that children should be thrown into an arena to fight to the death! And now I will have to be without my parents while being forced to watch. My mother's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "The Reaping will be in a week." "A week? A week!" Sathen says. Sathen is one of those people who hide their emotions. If he is hurt he will just shake it off. But this, this is different. I can tell even he is terrified. "Yes. A week. But please don't worry too much. I promise you'll all be fine." How in the world do they expect us not to worry? We have just heard about the most horrifying news I can imagine, and all they can say is not to worry. Great advice, guys.

As soon as my parents stop talking, I run up to my room, and the tears start falling. What would happen if my name was called and my parents are forced to mentor me? Or Sathen? Or Harana? The only reason my mother agreed to children is because the Hunger Games were over. This must be even worse for her. I flop down on my bed and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night, and my eyes hurt from all the crying. I get out of bed and quietly make my way down the rickety set of stairs. I slip out the front door, and I creep to a spot in the Meadow where I always go to think. I hide under a willow tree. I discovered the spot when I was five or six. It reminds me of a song my mother had taught me. My mother insisted that Allianna, Sathen, and I memorize it. I would hide under the willow when I was sad or upset, and sing the soothing words to myself.

**Deep in the meadow, under a willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your eyes, and when they open, the Sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the Place where I Love You.**

I found it almost always calmed me down. Then, my father, the only other person who knew where my secret hideout was, would come and find me.

I slide down onto the ground, and hug my knees against my chest. What I really want now is to be as far away from this nightmare we call Panem as possible. I just want to run, as fast as I can. Away. Somewhere where the daisies really can guard me from every harm. But sadly, the daisies can't protect me from the Hunger Games. At some point, I fall asleep because the next morning, I wake up to someone calling my name.

I don't feel like answering. I just want to be left alone. The sun's rays shine through the willow's branches, and I know I will have to get up eventually. Suddenly, my father's head peers between the branches of my willow. "Laina." He says walking toward me. "You can't just disappear like that. We were so worried." "I'm sorry." I say apologetically. "I just needed to get away for a little to clear my head." He comes over and sits down next to me. My father's arm rests protectively over me and I rest my head on his shoulder. Sometimes, I feel as if I have a better relationship with my father than I do my mother. I don't know why, it just always seems that my father is more easygoing than my mother. Maybe because I remind her so much of Prim, who she couldn't always protect. Maybe just looking at me brings back the terrible memories of her death. Maybe it is because she is scared that her children would be in the Hunger Games. This is her worst nightmare. I don't want to end up like her. Most nights I wake up because she's screaming in her sleep. She never says why she does, but I'm sure it's because of the Hunger Games. She's really overprotective, and I think that's why I feel I have a special connection with my father that I don't with my mother.

After a while, my father says, "We have to get back now. Your mother will be worried." He gets to his feet, and then helps me to mine. "By the way," he whispers in my ear. "Your mother might yell at you some. She was a bit angry when I left to find you. Don't take any of it personally. She's under a lot of stress."

As it turns out, a bit angry is quite an understatement. I patiently listen to my mother rant about my disappearance, how I should have at least written a note about where I was. Well, that would kind of defeat the purpose of my secret hideout. Besides, my father always knows where I am. When she finishes, I quietly apologize and make my way to my room. I turn the lock on the door, not wanting anyone to come into what feels like my only sanctuary. Suddenly, I realized I have to be at work in twenty minutes. I quickly dress and then bound down the stairs. I grab my bag off the hook, and I hear my mother say, "Laina, where are you going?" I stop. "The hospital." I reply. Where else would I be going on a Thursday morning? "You don't have to go. Most of the shops are closed and the mayor has requested that all the children working in the hospital or mines take the day off." I don't care. I would rather be working than have to sit in my bedroom thinking about what may or may not happen to my family. And honestly, I have never really been one to do what people have asked of me. I turn toward the door and start walking again. "Harana won't be there." My mother says. Alright. Really the only reason I want to go to the hospital is to talk to Harana. "Fine." I say irritably. "I will be in the woods if you want to see me." She doesn't bother to argue with me, but I'm sure she would prefer me to stay home. I grab a bow and some arrows, merely for protection from who knows what could be in the woods. I turn sharply, and head out the door, slamming it behind me.

I have been told once that there used to be an electric fence surrounding District 12, but the electric fences between the districts have been removed after the rebellion. Now, we simply have tall chain link fences, but there are gates in multiple places, giving me easy access in and out of the woods. I haven't been in the woods without my parents in a very long time. The last time I was, I had almost died. I loved being out in the woods, and I used to wander around them every day after school. One day, I dragged Harana with me because I wanted to show her a refreshing little pond I had found a couple days before. I didn't know how to swim, but on hot days, I would walk around in the shallows, or sit at the edge, with my feet in the water and watch the fish nibble at my toes. Anyway, so after I brought her to the pond, Harana being her timid self didn't want to get in the water. I willingly showed her that there was nothing to be afraid of, and I went deeper than I had ever been before. Little did I know that there was a steep drop, making me lose my balance, and my head go under the surface. I struggled, screaming for help, and not knowing how to swim either. She screamed too, and that was the last thing I heard before I was dunked under for the last time. I don't know how it happened, but just as I was running out of oxygen, an inexplicable force pushed me back onto the shore. I choked and coughed up water and a little bit of blood gasping for air. Harana ran to my side, saying things I couldn't comprehend. She said something about a hospital, and then I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital a day later. I had full recollection of the incident, and was perfectly unharmed as far as I could tell, but they made me stay in the hospital for two more days. I was about eight when it happened, and for months I wouldn't go near the woods. I slowly got over my fear, but still refused to enter without my mother or father. I also refused to get near large areas of water, and am still not too keen on them. I figure it would be best for everyone if I stay away from my pond for now.

I stay relatively close to the fence, having not entered by myself in more than a year, and practice my aim on some nearby trees. I need to practice a lot more. I then pretend that the trees were the idiots from the Capitol. Needless to say, my aim gets a whole lot better. When it begins to get dark, I head home. I have accidentally shot a rabbit and two squirrels so I figure I will bring them along. I pick my bag up off the forest floor, and walk back to my house. I enter and hold up the rabbit and squirrels. "Like we didn't have enough food, Laina." Sathen says, eyeing the game. I glare at him. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident." "I'm surprised you even made it into the woods let alone killed something." I open my mouth to retort, but instead decide to throw a dead squirrel at him. "Laina!" My mother yells from the doorway. "We do not throw dead animals at people!" I can hear my father laughing from behind her. She shoots him an angry look, but she is close to laughing herself. "Well what else am I supposed to do with it?" I question. "Put it in the cooler over there." My mother says. "Fine." I say. I turn to Sathen. "Give me the squirrel." "No!" he says. "Go ahead put it away yourself. I don't care." I walk toward the cooler when the squirrel comes flying at my head. I catch it with one hand, put the game in the cooler, and turn to Sathen. "Nice try." I say, and wink at him with a mock smile. I win.

It seems impossible to me that at a time like this, we can actually act like siblings and mess with each other. But I like it. That in the midst of a horrible thing, we can still laugh, that life goes on.

I walk upstairs to my room laughing, something that a few hours ago I thought to be more unlikely than Sathen becoming president. Now, for the first time, I start to feel better about life, my family, everything.

After a dinner of miraculous nonstop laughter, I walk happily up to my room, and when I enter, even Buttercup seems to be in a good mood. I find him rolling around on my bed, and when he sees me, he stops abruptly. I cuddle him in my arms, and kiss the top of his head. Tired, I crawl into my bed and Buttercup curls up next to me. I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep, and I wake up with the same pleasure I had felt when I fell asleep.

The next day, I sleep in late, again not having to go into work. When I walk down to my living room, I ask my mother and father if I can go talk to Harana. "Of course sweetheart." My mother replies. I take this as a "She already knows about the Hunger Games, so go ahead talk all you want." I get dressed and run out the door to Harana's house. I knock on her door so hard I am surprised I don't break it down. She opens the door and says, "Geez Laina! Are you trying to break it down?" Oh the irony. "No! I just really need to talk to you!" I say. "Fine. Do you want to come inside, or…?" she says. "No. Follow me." I lead her to my willow. And we sit down. "Ok first," I say looking at her. "What did your mom tell you about The Hunger Games?" she looks at me for a moment then says. "Beside the part about them happening again, nothing. I mean, I know that she was in them. I don't live in a box. Also what we learned in school. But other than that, nothing." I sigh hoping she might have more information. Her mother is not as careful as mine when it came to withholding secrets. Not that I am judging.

"Oh one more thing." She says. "My father is going to be the head game maker." Well that's news to me. I wonder if my mother know about this… hmm we'll just have to see shall we? "Are you worried about that at all?" I ask. "Like, are you sad he's going to be researching different ways to kill people?" I see her expression change. "Actually I hadn't thought about it like that." She says. "I'm sorry," I say. "Just forget I said anything." She looks at me. "Don't be. I just… I thought it would be cool getting to see him again. Not like in person, but at least on a TV screen. I don't remember anything about him." I can't blame her. I would feel the same way if it were me. From what I know her mother never talks about it. It must be hard for her not knowing where half of her comes from. "Hey!" I say so loudly it makes her jump and I scare most the birds out of the tree. Oops. "God Laina give me a heart attack why don't you." "What if, when my parents go to the Capitol, they take you with them? You could meet your dad; go behind the scenes of the Hunger Games." I pause. "Get a little something for your best friend!" I say smiling. "Is that even allowed?" she asks. "Who knows? But it would be cool right? I mean think about it. I wouldn't mind going to the Capitol. Would you? They have some pretty cool stuff there." I respond enthusiastically. "Yeah not to mention the everlasting joy it would bring me to meet my father." She says. "My thoughts exactly!" I say and we laugh. "By the way, how on Earth do we go about asking your parents? Or worse… my mom! She'd never let me go!" she exclaims. "Do you really think she would deny her child the joy of meeting her father?" I ask back. "Yes." She mumbles. "No! And my parents love you like a daughter. It's definitely worth a shot." "Fine, but it was your idea!" she says. "Gladly." I say smugly.

As we walk from my willow, I say to her, "By the way, don't tell anyone about my hiding place unless you wish to face certain death." "Don't worry. I won't." she responds in a slightly scared tone. We make our way to my house first, to ask if it's even a possibility. "Well, it really isn't up to us. The tribute train is still a public train anyone can ride, so you'd have means of transportation." My father says after we propose our idea. "But you'd have to check with your mother and your father for that matter. We'd be happy, though, to make sure you got there and back safely." My mother, however, had to leave the room when she found out that Gale would be head game maker. "Why don't you two go talk to your mother," he says addressing Harana. "And see what she says."

"No. Absolutely not." Ms. Mason says when she hears our idea. "But mom that's so unfair! Why am I not allowed to meet my own father?" Harana asks. "It's not that. I don't want you to be alone in the Capitol. It's dangerous and you could get hurt!" "But I won't be alone! I'll be with my father! And Mr. and Mrs. Mellark if I need them! Please!" Harana cries, and there are tears running down her cheeks. "Um, maybe I should go." I say quietly. It's awkward when Harana's mother yells at her in front of me, but this is different. "I'm sorry Laina." Harana says. "Don't worry," I say. "Let me know if you need anything." I smile, and then bolt out the door.

I go directly to my house. I push roughly on the front door and find myself locked out. "Ugh." I groan and walked around back. I stand on top of a few wooden crates and enter through my window. I walk downstairs and see Allianna lying in the couch reading a book and Sathen watching TV. "Hey where are mom and dad?" I ask making them both jump. "I swear you are getting more ninja-like by the second. First the squirrel, now this? Crazy…" Sathen mutters. "If I were really a ninja," I say. "I wouldn't be showing of my skills, now would I?" "Mom and dad are in the kitchen." Allianna says, not even looking up from her book. "And by the way, I think we all know who the real ninja is." And she smirks at us. I walk into the kitchen and my parents are talking in hushed tones. "Laina, there is dinner on the stove, we'll be out soon." I grab a plate and begin to eat. When I finish, my parents come out and say, "You guys need to go to sleep." "At 8:30?" asks Sathen. "Go. Now." says my mother and we reluctantly get up. "Wait. Laina stay a moment." "Psh yeah treat the ninja specially," says Sathen. "Up." says my mother laughing.

"What?" I ask confused. "You talked Johanna about Harana going to the Capitol right?" "Yep." I say. "But she didn't want Harana to. I don't know why." "Well, we talked to her, and she agreed." My father says. "Really? Seriously! Oh my gosh, I can't wait to tell Harana!" "Hey, hey, hey. Hold it Little Mockingjay." I start to get up but my mother's voice stops me. "What?" I say. "Don't go telling Harana yet. We want her to find out from her mother. Not you." I sigh. How was I supposed to keep that secret from my best friend? "Ugh. Whatever." I say, and begin up to my room. "Laina," My mother calls after me. I turn around, eyebrows raised. "What?" I say innocently. "Don't tell Harana." She says. "Yeah, yeah. Fine I won't." I say, walking away again. She rolls her eyes and laughed.

I climb into my bed and pull the covers up to my chin. I am happy for Harana, finally being able to meet her father. Then, I remember the horror that would be taking place in only a few days. The Reaping. What I have been trying (and almost achieved) to push out of my mind. I know I will have to face it eventually, but for right now, I am content with enjoying Harana's happiness.

The next day is pure torture when I go to the hospital. Some of the more experienced Healers can't save a dying patient, which always tends to put a damper on the rest of the day. There aren't very many patients, so that leaves plenty of time for Harana and me to talk. Obviously, her mother has not told her about going to the Capitol, so it is practically killing me that I couldn't tell her.

I walk home gloomy about not being able to talk to Harana about her trip to the Capitol. I pick up our family's book of people who had lost their lives in the rebellion, and walk to my willow. (I told my father where I was going, even though he would've figured it out by himself.) I enjoy looking at the book, even though it is filled with people who are no longer with us. My Aunt Prim looks beautiful as her goat licks her pale cheek. The resemblance between us is really remarkable. Then come both my grandfathers. Next is the handsome Finnick Odair, eyes the color of the sea. Cinna, my mother's friend. Boggs. And last, Rue perched like a bird, ready to take flight. I'm not sure exactly who she is, how she died, and how my mother knows her. She looks from another district, though. Dark skin, dark eyes. Definitely not from here. Stuck between the pages is a picture of Finnick and Annie Cresta, my parents' friends', newborn son, Finnick Jr. He is older than Allianna now, but I'm not sure of his exact age.

Not ten minute later, Harana bursts through my willow's branches, and throws her arms around me. "Oh my gosh Laina, I love you so much! You are the best person on the face of the Earth!" I hug her back. I'm guessing her mother told her. "Thank you. But I didn't really do anything." I say, releasing her. "Yes you did! It was your idea. You get full credit! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" We talk for hours under the Willow, and she can't stop thanking me. When it got dark, we both head home. "Laina, I cannot thank you enough!" She says, hugs me again, and we go in separate directions.

The rest of the week is fairly the same. The hospital isn't busy. I talk with Harana, (she still wouldn't stop thanking me) and the mood at my house keeps getting more and more sullen as the Reaping approaches. In fact, the day before the Reaping, I don't see anyone the entire day, except my mother occasionally drops in to see if I am okay, or to give me some food. The entire day, I just mope around in my room with Buttercup. I eat dinner by myself, which is odd because we almost always make an effort to eat together as a family. It is especially odd since tomorrow is going to be a nightmare. When I finish, I climb into my bed.

Sleep is definitely out of the question. I am too nervous about the outcome of tomorrow. I keep worrying, not necessarily about myself, but Harana. And Sathen. Everyone. My parents. Having to mentor children they possibly know, then watch them die. I hate it. I drift in and out of consciousness for the next couple of hours, until I finally fall asleep.

"Laina," I hear in my ear. "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up." My mother shakes me gently. The Reaping. Today. I wake up with dried tears on my face. My mother smiles sweetly at me. "I laid a dress out for you. Go wash up and I'll help you do your hair." I rise from my bed slowly, dreading the next couple hours.

I walk into the shower and wash the damage the tears have done to my face away. I rinsed out my hair; I turn off the hot water, step out of the shower, and cover myself in a towel.

As I walk into my room, my eyes widen. Lying before me is the most breathtaking piece of clothing I've ever seen. The dress is shimmery, light blue, the exact color of my eyes, strapless, and a small collection of jewels at the end of the tapered bit of fabric under my chest. I slip it on over my head; a perfect fit. I hear a soft knock on the door, and my mother tiptoes into my small room. "Do you like it?" My mother asks tentatively. "Of course!" I say. How could I not? It was gorgeous, the most exquisite thing I've ever encountered. "Great!" She says. "It was a dress Cin-…a friend designed for me, and I thought you should have it. Let's see, how should we do your hair?" Several minutes later, my hair was done up in a way I did not know existed. It is twisted and braided and several ringlets hang down around my heart shaped face. "Time to go to the City Circle." she says, standing up and kissing my forehead lightly. I follow my mother down to our living room. I find Allianna dressed in a one shoulder sea green dress, her long dark hair straightened so it falls down to the small of her back. She looks beautiful.

As we make our way to the City Circle, we meet up with Johanna, Harana and Haymitch, all looking their best. When we arrived at the City Circle, a woman who I learned is named Astoria Pelano, the escort for the tributes of District Twelve, is directing children left and right. The twelve year olds in the front, eighteen year olds in the back and everyone else in between. My mother and father kissed Sathen and I and the stand in the crowd with Allianna. After we are all in place, Harana by my side, Astoria talks and talks and talks. It's really not how I want to be spending my day, but what choice do I have? "Now let's start with the girls!" I hear Astoria say. My heart is beating a thousand times a minute. Harana squeezes my hand beside me. I look at her and her eyes are closed. I squeeze her hand back. "And the female tribute from District Twelve is," She reaches her hand into the glass reaping ball, pulls out a slip of paper and reads the name.

"Laina Mellark!" She reads in a high, clear voice.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 22222222222! S****pecial thanks to ZiraGrace and Penguino35o- my first reviewers! Thanks guys! Luv ya more than pie!**

**~ JohannaRue702  
**

Chapter Two

My world is ending. Harana lets go of my hand, and looks at me with terror in her eyes. I feel all the blood drain from my face. I walk onto the stage. I look down at the crowd and see Allianna and Sathen as white as sheets. They are watching their little sister be virtually sentenced to death, and there is nothing either of them can do about it. My eyes seek my mother and father, and at last I find them. My father looks like someone has slapped him in the face, hard. Really hard. My mother has tears streaming down her face. They will have to mentor their daughter, and then watch her be murdered by, or even murder herself, other children. They promised we would be safe. That we would all be okay and be able to go home tonight. Well, that was obviously out of the question. When Astoria asks for volunteers, the silence is eerie.

"Well this is sure to be a _very_ interesting Hunger Games!" Astoria says. "Daughter of _two_ victors! Very interesting indeed!" I resist the urge to slap that silly grin of her face. The Capitol is probably getting huge laugh out of this. _Fine._ I think. _Let them. _I am too angry that they are actually finding enjoyment out of this. Had the bowl been rigged? What if Sathen was the boy tribute? What would happen then?

Next thing I know, the boy tribute is being called and I cross my fingers it's not Sathen. "Rinnet Altron!" He has tan skin and long, dark brown hair that covers his eyebrows. He is muscular, and he has bright green eyes. Strange for District 12, but not unheard of. But that wasn't it. He has a familiar look about him. I don't know how, but I feel like I know him. Whatever. I'll figure it out soon enough.

As Rinnet walks onstage, I notice he seems not the least bit nervous. Maybe it's his strategy. To wipe is face of all emotion and act like he doesn't care. I know for sure if there was any chance of me using that strategy, it had flown out the window the moment the first tear rolled down my face. Or maybe he wants to show his family that he is strong enough to overcome the terror that is the Hunger Games. To show them that he will make it back to them. I see a small girl no older than 10 standing in the crowd. She looks exactly like him and can be nothing but his sister. For all I know, he could be the reason she is still alive. No one volunteers for him either.

After Rinnet and I are congratulated on our fine achievement, I am whisked away from the crowd, and led into a small room, to await the final goodbyes of my family and friends. I wait in the room for several minutes before they let my siblings in to see me. I jump up from the burgundy couch and run into Allianna's outstretched arms. I stand there sobbing into Allianna's shoulder, her arms wrapped tight around me. After I let go, Allianna looks at me dead in the eye and says, "You're going to win." "How can I?" I reply. "I'm not very big or strong. I can hunt okay I guess, but what else is there?" "You are the best Healer I know." I force a smile. Allianna is rarely this serious, so I try to make the best of this moment. "Well that's more of a defensive skill isn't it? I don't have any offensive talents." "That's what the training center is for. Throw a spear, a knife. Learn how to make a noose and try to hang other tributes. I don't know. Use your imagination." Sathen says with the saddest attempt at a smile. "I promise I'll try my best to win but-" "No." They say simultaneously. Then Sathen says, "You're going to win." As the peacekeepers usher them out the door, Allianna places the three fingers of her left hand to her lips and reaches out toward me. I do the same. Our final goodbye.

Next to enter the room is Haymitch. "Hey Little Mockingjay." Haymitch says, smiling ever so slightly. "Hey." I said before I hug him. He is like an uncle to me, and I love him. I am also fairly certain he loves me. He hugs me back, and when I release him, there are tears sparkling in his eyes. "Don't cry." I tell him. "Oh I'm not going to," he says. "It's just, you're the first tribute that the first time I met them, I wasn't drunk." "Don't I feel special." I say. I laugh for real this time. I hug him one last time before he leaves the room.

No one else comes to say goodbye to me. I hadn't really expected anyone else. My parents and Harana are going with me to the Capitol. Who else is there? Exactly. No one. For the first time in my life, I actually feel lonely.

When nobody else comes to see me, two peacekeepers come and escort me to the tribute train. I don't resist because I know that will get me nothing but trouble. I board the train knowing that this is probably the last time I was ever going to see District 12. I hesitate by the door of the train and reluctantly step in. I am shown where I will be sleeping, a small cabin with white walls, white carpet, and white bedding. Really? Is everything in the Capitol so clean and pristine? Even my house in the Victor's Village isn't _this_ clean.

Just then, my parents walk into the room.

I jump of the mattress and throw my arms around them. I cry and cry and cry until I can't anymore. "We're so sorry Laina." My mother manages to choke out. I didn't know what she is sorry for. It's not like any of this is her fault. I want to tell her that, but I can't say anything at all. My father wraps his arms protectively over us. I want to just stay like this forever. Forget about the stupid Games. But sadly that is not possible. I let go of my mother and sit down on the bed, rubbing my eyes. I have no idea what I am supposed to say here and I doubt they did either. I simply stare at them for several minutes, until my father says, "Laina, you're going to get out of the arena alive. We just need to find you a strategy." Can't anyone give me any other advice beside, "you're going to survive."? Because chances are, I am not. And there is no use trying to convince me that I am.

"But I'm not going to survive! Strategy or not!" I say. "It's completely impossible!" "Don't talk like that Laina! Don't!" My mother says and there is actual anger in her voice. "We are your mentors. We can control gifts in and out. We have plenty of money back home. Allianna, Sathen, Haymitch, Johanna, Annie. They're all betting on you! You can and will survive!" That is all true. They all have plenty of money to spend on helping me stay alive. "Okay but just because I have sponsors doesn't guarantee my survival. And one of you has to mentor Rinnet. How is that fair to him if you two are both focused on my wellbeing and not his?" I question. My mother sighs. She can't deny the fact that she cares more about me than she does Rinnet. She knows she will try harder to get me out of the arena. "You are right. That does not necessarily mean you will survive, but you are strong enough to survive out there. And your mother will be mentoring Rinnet." My father says. Well that surprises me. My mother, who will do anything to protect me, is leaving my father to mentor me. Maybe she just won't be able to bear it.

Attempting to fill the awkward silence that follows, my mother says, "So… um… have you watched the other Reapings yet?" I shake my head and my mother clicks the remote and the television screen flickers on.

The Tributes from 1, 2 and 4 are all giants. I have no clue how I was supposed win against _them_. But I had to try and win for my family. The peacekeepers from 2 have to break up a fight between two girls who are brawling over who will be in the Games. Idiots if you ask me. But the Career districts are screwed up, according to my mother. The two tributes from 3 are tiny. Both of them are twelve, like me, but even smaller. The girl from five looks fierce and elusive. She looks about 14. Her red hair flows over her shoulders like a waterfall. At the sight of her, my mother shrieks and my father let out a small gasp. I look at them quizzically. My mother hops off the bed and darts out of the room. I look back at the girl. She looks strong and agile. She also looks a bit like a fox, but in a pretty way. My father looks awkwardly around the room and then mumbles, "I should go… your mother…" He walks out of the room. I hear them whispering outside my door, and not wanting to be left out of the conversation, I tiptoe to the door to eavesdrop. I hear parts of their conversation. Things like, "Could she be her daughter?" "No she was too young." "Well you supposedly got me pregnant at 17 so…" "Maybe her niece?" I have no idea what they are talking about. Something about the District 5 girl, but what? I quickly get bored and return to the stupid white bed. I resume my watching of the Reapings. District 5's partner doesn't seem like much competition. He is not big, and is missing one arm. I actually feel bad for him. There are twin twelve year olds from 7, who are both bawling hysterically. I wish someone would volunteer for them. But no one does. Districts 8, 9, and 10 don't look very intimidating, but it could be very misleading. The next person who catches my eye is the girl from 11. She looks 15. She has a very intimidating and somewhat bloodthirsty, look in hers eyes. But at the same time terrified. I don't know what to think. I then see myself. They talk about the whole, "daughter of two tributes" thing. They show my parents, and even want interviews, but they refuse. Good. Next is District 13 tributes. That's new. The children are small, scrawny and weak-looking. Nothing to worry about as far as I'm concerned. The anthem plays, the capitol seal shows, and I turn off the television.

My parents do not reenter the room. I begin to wonder where Harana is. She didn't come to the Justice Building to say goodbye to me, so I assume she is somewhere on the train. Whether or not the peacekeepers will let her see me, well, I don't know. I walk around my room for a minute or so and then I hear a loud knock on the door. Upon opening the white (ugh) door, I see Harana.

She runs into the cabin and hugs me. She doesn't cry, which is one of the things I like most about Harana. She is rarely weepy and is very optimistic. "Laina-" she starts to say but I cut her off. "If you're going to tell me that I'm going to survive, save it. I've heard it too many times today." It comes out a little bit too harshly than I wanted it to. "Of course not." She says. "You just have to promise me that when you are in the arena, you won't find a new best friend. Got it?" I smile. A new friend? In the arena? Where we are being sent to kill each other?_ Highly _unlikely. "Okay," I say. "So, you're coming to meet your dad?" "Yep," she says smiling. "I can't wait!" Then she gushes about how great she thinks her dad is going to be, and I try to tune her out. Not because I don't care, but because I don't believe anyone in the Capitol could be that great. The train suddenly jolts to a stop. We can't possibly be there already. I run out of the room curiously, Harana behind me.

When I'm out in the hall, my parents and Rinnet are also there. "What happened?" Harana asks. "No idea." My father replies. Astoria walks into the hallway standing tall and impressively. "Astoria," says my mother. "What happened?" "Oh just some lousy protesters. They're blocking the way of the train. I'd run right over them if it were up to me." she says indifferently. There is a loud_ bang!_ from outside that makes me jump. It can only be a gunshot. What else? I cannot believe that they are _killing_ innocent people! For what? Protesting? Last time I checked, that was _not_ against the law. "Well," says Astoria. "We've got to protect the daughter of _two_ winning tributes!" She takes several steps before my mother explodes. She yells horrible things, including some impressive profanity. "She sounds like my mother!" whispers Harana and I can't help but laugh a little. The shouting continues for a few more minutes, and Rinnet, Harana, and I are either too afraid or entertained to go anywhere. I, personally, am entertained by my mother's shouting, mostly because it's at Astoria. My father eventually pulls my mother back into their room. I can still hear my mother shouting. Standing there with a horrified look on her face is Astoria. She glares at Harana, Rinnet, and I, turns on her heels, and stomps out.

Rinnet raises his eyebrows at Harana and I. "Well," he says. "that sure was something." I smile and he smiles back before returning to his cabin. I watch him as he walks away. I guess Harana notices this because as soon as we're back in my cabin, she exclaims, "You like him!" I look at her in disbelief. "What?" I say. "Of course not!" "No, no, no, Laina. You. Like. Him. Don't deny it!" I roll my eyes. "Harana," I say looking her in the eye. "I. Do. Not. Like. Him." "Whatever." She says but I can tell she's not convinced. What if I did like him? What would happen then? I try not to think about it anymore. Harana leaves to go to her own cabin at about 10:00 pm. The train still hasn't moved, which means there are probably still protestors blocking the tracks. I want them to leave. Not because I want to get to the Capitol faster, but because I don't want anymore of them getting hurt. I have heard several more gunshots and it makes me want to cry every time I hear one.

The roar of the train's engine wakes me up in the middle of the night. I guess all the protesters left. Well, there is another possibility, but I try not to think about it.

The train ride takes twice a long as it would've if we hadn't had to keep stopping for protesters. As we will at the Capital soon, I have to meet with my stylist. I enter a room with my mother. She insisted that she come with me, but I'm not complaining. Standing in front of me _must_ be my prep team, but they don't exactly look human. One has vibrant purple spiky hair, and if that isn't weird enough, she has jewels imbedded in her skin. Another, her hands are tattooed with the word _love_ a thousand time in golden ink. She also has long hair. Very long. It reaches the floor. It amazes me that she doesn't trip over it. The last one is somewhat creepy looking. He wears blood red lipstick and turquoise eye shadow. I'm actually a bit scared of him.

They go to work on me, ripping the hair from my body, putting some foul smelling cream that is supposed to make my skin smooth. They run a bath with different chemicals in the water. When I get out of the bath, standing in the room in a young woman.

"Hello, I'm Della, your stylist." The woman speaks in a quiet, intelligent voice. She's about 35, and looks like she could be from home. She has soft brown hair that falls to the small of her back. She looks so different from my inhuman prep team. Apparently, my mom finds her familiar. "Do I know you?" she asks. "No," replies the woman, Della, "but you might have known my father." "Who is he?" asks my mother. "Cinna Tyro." She answers. My mother gasps, turns on her heels, and flees the room. This seems to be becoming a habit of hers. "In Hunger Games past," she tells me ignoring my mother's run from the room. "the tributes were dressed in something from their district. However, since the districts don't really have set professions, this year, the Game makers decided to have the tributes dressed as what they remind their stylists of." She looks me over for a moment. "Now, tell me," she says circling me now, "what do you remind yourself of?" That's hard. I think she senses my confusion. "Well, what do you think is you favorite thing?" prompts Della. The thing I love most is… "Spring," I answer truthfully. Her face breaks into a smile. "Really? That's what you remind me of!" So, what's my outfit? "So, for your outfit, I designed a very springy dress," says Della, leading me over to the mirror. "Close your eyes." I close my eyes and she slips something silky and light over my head. There's some adjusting from my prep team and then silence. "Open your eyes," says Della. I open them and look in the mirror. I gasp. This being in the mirror looks like spring incarnate. I am dressed in a dress that comes down past my knees. It is made of what looks like oversized buttery yellow daffodil petals, and I am almost convinced that they are. There is a belt around my waist that looks like a vine with buds on it. My skin is pale, soft, and free of any scars and blemishes I have accumulated over the years. I look like a flower that has come to life. I look natural in this artificial candy Capitol. Like they'd appreciate it here. Oh well. I go out to see my parents and Harana. Harana gasps. "Oh, Laina, you look like…" she pauses, trying to think of a word. "…spring! That's it, you look like spring!" Della does some sort of happy dance. I decide to like her. My mother has returned and looks like she wants to hug me but is afraid of crumpling the petals. I squeeze her hand, hard. She smiles back with tears in her eyes.

Rinnet comes out into the lobby, looking handsome as a... I think it's the night sky. He has on a navy blue-black suit that has tiny twinkling lights all over it that can only represent stars. He has on a silver tie that shimmers when the light hits it. "You look great!" I tell him smiling. "Thanks," he says returning the smile. "So do you." For some reason, this compliment fills my stomach with butterflies. I have never really had the best self confidence in the world, so maybe it was just nice being complimented. Or maybe not. Maybe I have a crush on him, like Harana said. That's dangerous. What if we're the last two in the arena? There can't be any compassion then. But I wipe that possibility away. There is _no_ way I will be one of the last two. I am swept into the elevator by my parents, the stylists, and the prep teams. The butterflies multiply in my stomach as the elevator shoots downward, bringing me closer to the chariots, the president, and the crowds who are betting on my life. I know they're my source of life in the arena, but for a moment, I can't help but hate them. Are all of them as styled and as artificial as my prep team? If so, I hate them even more. Then the door opens and I am being ushered out.

The horses, magnificent and strong, stand proudly, paired up, two to a chariot. There are thirteen chariots. One for each district. We go to the chariot inscribed with the number "12" and get in. It's an amazing chariot. Sleek and black as coal, it looks aerodynamic, even though we won't be exceeding 5 M.P.H. 7 tops. Rinnet and I climb the chariot. Our horses are black as night. They stand proud and aloof, whinnying, ready to be off. I have always loved horses. I reach up and pat one's back. He arches his neck to try and get a good look at me. I notice Rinnet has been staring at me. I look up at him; his gaze darts away. "What?" I ask, feeling curious. There's a pain in his eyes that is hard to describe. "Nothing." He says quickly. "Well, oh, I was just thinking that well… it's too bad you got reaped, or whatever. You don't deserve it." I look at him incredulously. Do any of us-" I indicate to the other tributes lined up. "Deserve it?" He sighs. "No. Just forget I said anything." I roll my eyes, looking to see what the other tributes remind their tributes of. Then I gasp.

"Oh Rinnet look at her!" A girl, I think it's the one from District 5, floats in from the elevator. The buzz of conversation stops abruptly. She glides down to her chariot, which is shining like the sun, and gracefully steps in. Her dress is amazing. It is easy to see that she is the very essence of fire. There's a simple purple shift with wide, swooping sleeves, with gold lining the edges. Then comes the shining robe. The bottom is a deep scarlet red, which melts into dark orange, growing lighter until it is pure sunlight at her shoulders. Her long, flowing, fire red locks have little braids running through them, along with many glowing jewels. Her bright blue eyes flash dangerously as she sees everyone watching her. I don't care. She is possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

My parents return, staring at the girl. "She looks _almost_ as beautiful as you do in flames." I hear my father mutter to my mother. What? Then a shiver of fear hits me. Will anyone notice me? Can anyone see the innocent spring after this deadly beautiful thing of fire? I know how important the parade is. So the sponsors can get to know the competitors. What if no one sponsors me? Who cares? I'll be dead soon anyway. There's a call of starting the chariots. District 1 pulls out and the crowd roars. My mother pats my hand. "Just smile and wave. They'll love you!" The peacekeepers begin to drag her away. "I'll come right after you get back to get you. I nod and she disappears. By now, District 4 has already gone. I look at Rinnet. "So _should_ we hold hands?" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm. 5, (the roar gets louder) 6, 7, 8. He considers. 9. "Sure." He finally decides and takes my cold hand into his large warm one. 10, 11. I brace myself, wondering what the crowd's reaction will be. The horses start forward. I grip Rinnet's hand. I feel the screams of the crowd vibrate through me. I get some of the flowers from my basket to squeeze to ease the tension. We turn the corner. The lights glare down, blinding me. And the crowd? Well, the crowd is silent.

**Soooooooooo what will happen? Do you like it? Hate it? I'm always open to constructive criticism, but please be nice. Or i might have to go cry :( JK i wont cry but still... **


End file.
